Bowling Ball
by NyanRainbowPrincess
Summary: You need that boy, like a bowling ball, dropped on your head which means not at all. You have too much to give, to live to waste your time on him.


Nyan: This is inspired by "Bowling Ball" by Superchick.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Code Lyoko.

* * *

_You need that boy, like a bowling ball,_

_Dropped on your head, which means not at all-_

_You have too much to give, to live to waste your time on him._

* * *

Maybe he'll change eventually. Maybe he'll actually take notice of my feelings finally.

"For the last time Priscilla- I like Sam! I'll never like you!" Odd's actions explain to me day after day. All of these games of getting close and then drifting apart were starting to get to me. Always being an option, never the one and only. But every time we have a meaningful glance, I have hope that it could work out.

"I love you, Sam. No other can compare to you."

"I love you too, Odd." I watch their profession of love for each other as I realize, maybe things will never work out for me. Odd talks to me.

"We'll always be friends; you're special to me," he would lie as I realize I'm wasting my time. I start to sink into a state of depression while all my friends worry for me. All except for Odd. I thought he would care; I'd given him the benefit of the doubt. Tears cascade down my face as I try to dance through the pain. Yumi stops me.

"You don't need to mope around, Priscilla," she says, "You need Odd about as much as a bowling ball dropped on your head, which means not at all."

"You're beautiful Priscilla, you have way too much to give, too much to live, to waste your time on him," Aelita states giving me a comforting hug.

I get up and move on, yet my past calls me back. Odd and Sam break up, making it seem like I finally have a chance.

"I'm sorry about before Priscilla. I was wrong to push you away. Would you like to get pizza with me sometime?" Odd asks, his apology long ago accepted. He grabs my hand as I nod my head "yes". The pizza parlor he leads me to entrances me with the sweet, gooey aroma of pizza. We take a seat and get ready to order as I see our waitress walk up. It's Sam. The beautiful, talented girl who could get any guy she wanted, yet she chooses my Odd. I avoid eye contact instantly wishing I was taller, and prettier, and could skateboard as well as her and Odd. Maybe then, I'd finally be good enough. I return to reality, watching Odd and Sam flirt as if they were still a couple. Upset at my apparent departure from the conversation, I got up to go use the bathroom. I look in the mirror. I see a girl who doesn't deserve this pain anymore.

"I truly don't need Odd," I realize as I take a few steps out of the bathroom.

"Trust me Sam, I don't really like Priscilla, I just wanted to make you jealous," Odd confesses. At this point in time, Sam doesn't hesitate in kissing him. I feel a slight pang in my heart as I quietly slip out of the pizza parlor. And I sit on a park bench, vowing to get stronger, vowing that this wouldn't break me.

"I need that boy, like a bowling ball- dropped on my head, which means not at all. I have too much to give, to live, to waste my time on him." As I dance to the melody of my song, I take a glance into the crowd. Everyone watches in anticipation for my next move. I execute the finishing move of my dance as a head of blonde hair with a purple diamond catches my eye. I ignore it and the memories that flood back to my mind. Walking back to my dorm room, I carry the 1st place trophy for the talent show. I always dreamed of dancing in front of an audience, and it finally happened. And contrary to my thoughts before, I didn't need Odd in order to succeed. I get a surprise in front of my dorm room. Standing there with a black eye and flowers was Odd. I rush to his side, trying to understand how this could've happened.

"Hey Priscilla. Nice job on your performance," Odd smiles at me as if everything was okay. I only stare at his black eye. He covers his eye in realization.

"Don't worry, it's just a bruise."

"How'd this happen?" I ask, putting an icepack on his eye.

"Turns out Sam's been cheating on me with William. And when I tried to confront her about it, William got mad and punched me," Odd explains.  
"Can you please give me another chance, Prisca?" I ponder this for a while.

"Maybe someday. But I'm living for me now Odd; and I no longer want to waste time with bowling balls. But I'll still help you get over your breakup," I smile as my bowling ball returns to being my friend. Because even if he was a waste of time at first, he can still help me get a strike.

* * *

R+R!


End file.
